The Internet consists of a network of interconnected computer networks. Each of these computers has an IP address that is comprised of a series of four numbers separated by periods or dots and each of these four numbers is an 8-bit integer which collectively represent the unique address of the computer within the Internet. The Internet is a packet switching network whereby a data file routed over the Internet to some destination is broken down into a number of packets that are separately transmitted to the destination. Each packet contains, inter alia, some portion of the data file and the IP address of the destination.
The IP address of a destination is useful in routing packets to the correct destination but is not very people friendly. A group of four 8-bit numbers by themselves do not reveal or suggest anything about the destination and most people would find it difficult to remember the IP addresses of a destination. As a result of this shortcoming in just using IP addresses, domain names were created. Domain names consist of two or more parts, frequently words, separated by periods. Since the words, numbers, or other symbols forming a domain name often indicate or at least suggest the identity of a destination, domain names have become the standard way of entering an address and are more easily remembered than the IP addresses. After a domain name has been entered, a domain name server (DNS) resolves the domain name into a specific IP address. Thus, for example, when someone surfing the Internet enters into a browser program a particular domain name for a web site, the browser first queries the DNS to arrive at the proper IP address.
While the IP address works well to deliver packets to the correct address on the Internet, IP addresses do not convey any useful information about the geographic address of the destination. Furthermore, the domain names do not even necessarily indicate any geographic location although sometimes they may suggest, correctly or incorrectly, such a location. This absence of a link between the IP address or domain name and the geographic location holds true both nationally and internationally. For instance, a country top-level domain format designates .us for the United States, .uk for the United Kingdom, etc. Thus, by referencing these extensions, at least the country within which the computer is located can often be determined. These extensions, however, can often be deceiving and may be inaccurate. For instance, the .md domain is assigned to the Republic of Moldova but has become quite popular with medical doctors in the United States. Consequently, while the domain name may suggest some aspect of the computer's geographic location, the domain name and the IP address often do not convey any useful geographic information.
In addition to the geographic location, the IP address and domain name also tell very little information about the person or company using the computer or computer network. Consequently, it is therefore possible for visitors to go to a web site, transfer files, or send email without revealing their true identity. This anonymity, however, runs counter to the desires of many web sites. For example, for advertising purposes, it is desirable to target each advertisement to a select market group optimized for the goods or services associated with the advertisement. An advertisement for a product or service that matches or is closely associated with the interests of a person or group will be much more effective, and thus more valuable to the advertisers, than an advertisement that is blindly sent out to every visitor to the site.
Driven often by the desire to increase advertising revenues and to increase sales, many sites are now profiling their visitors. To profile a visitor, web sites first monitor their visitors' traffic historically through the site and detect patterns of behavior for different groups of visitors. The web site may come to infer that a certain group of visitors requesting a page or sequence of pages has a particular interest. When selecting an advertisement for the next page requested by an individual in that group, the web site can target an advertisement associated with the inferred interest of the individual or group. Thus, the visitor's traffic through the web site is mapped and analyzed based on the behavior of other visitors at the web site. Many web sites are therefore interested in learning as much as possible about their visitors in order to increase the profitability of their web site.
The desire to learn more about users of the Internet is countered by privacy concerns of the users. The use of cookies, for instance, is objectionable to many visitors. In fact, bills have been introduced into the House of Representatives and also in the Senate controlling the use of cookies or digital ID tags. By placing cookies on a user's computer, companies can track visitors across numerous web sites, thereby suggesting interests of the visitors. While many companies may find cookies and other profiling techniques beneficial, profiling techniques have not won wide-spread approval from the public at large.
A particularly telling example of the competing interests between privacy and profiling is when Double Click, Inc. of New York, N.Y. tied the names and addresses of individuals to their respective IP addresses. The reactions to Double Click's actions included the filing of a complaint with the Federal Trade Commission (FTC) by the Electronic Privacy Information Center and outbursts from many privacy advocates that the tracking of browsing habits of visitors is inherently invasive. Thus, even though the technology may allow for precise tracking of individuals on the Internet, companies must carefully balance the desire to profile visitors with the rights of the visitors in remaining anonymous.
The difficulty in learning more about Internet users is further complicated when the Internet users are part of a private network, such as America On-Line (AOL). AOL and other private networks act as an intermediary by operating a proxy server between its member users and the Internet. The proxy server helps to create a private community of members and also insulates and protects the members from some invasive inquiries that can occur over the Internet. As part of this protection and insulation, many of these private networks assign its members a first set of IP addresses for routing only within the private network and do not reveal these IP addresses to entities outside of the private network, such as over the Internet. To communicate with the members, entities outside of the private network do not have direct access to the members but instead must go through the proxy servers. As should be apparent to those skilled in the art, profiling and otherwise gathering information on members of private networks can be made even more difficult due to the proxy servers.
In addition to learning more about Internet users for the purposes of targeting content to the user, knowledge of the user and of the destination can also be helpful in routing the user's request. With the Internet, user requests are broken down into packets and these packets are routed from node to node until the packets finally reach the intended destination. These packets are then reassembled to form the original request. During transit, the packets may take different routes and some of the packets may be dropped. The nodes typically try to send the packets to the destination by traversing the smallest number of nodes or hops. Each node has some latency time in sending off packets after it receives the packets, so by minimizing the number of hops the latency time is minimized. With knowledge of where the destination is located, the nodes can choose a more direct route, even if it has a greater number of hops.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,890 to Leinwand et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and system for optimizing the routing of data packets. This patent explains that many of the international links between countries are often highly overloaded and that using these links can result in longer delays, even though it may have the fewest number of hops. The method described in this patent involves using information maintained on each AS, such as through the American Registry for Internet Numbers (“ARIN”), the Reseaux IP Europeans (“RIPE”), and the Asia-Pacific Network Information Center (“APNIC”). By querying the organizations, the system can obtain country information on each Autonomous System (AS) and map the ASs with their country designations. The packets can then be routed by selecting a direct link to the country associated with the destination.
The systems and methods disclosed in Leinwand et al. provide limited success in optimizing the routing of Internet traffic. As explained above, the Leinwand et al. patent describes country level routing of Internet traffic but does not explain how routing may be performed within one country. Since much of the Internet traffic originating in the United States is to a destination in the United States, the method and system described in the Leinwand et al. patent would be of only little benefit. Further, the information associated with AS numbers does not accurately identify the geographic location of an AS. The country information may list the AS in a different country than where it is really located and, as explained in the patent, may list an AS with more than one country. In addition to not always being accurate, the reliance on the AS information possibly may not be useful for the long term. The space reserved for the AS numbers are rapidly being depleted with the explosive growth of the Internet. If the AS numbers do become depleted, then it may not be possible to determine the geographic location of a later deployed AS with the methods described in this patent.
A need therefore exists for improved systems and methods for more efficiently and effectively routing Internet traffic.